The Fox and the Crystal
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: rating just in case. KuramaOC. a fox and the princess of the earth meet. love blossems but trajety strikes. will they meet agin. and what is up with Crystal. sorry, i suck at summarys. R&R, Please.
1. The Begging

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon but i do own crystal, she is mine.

The Fox and the Crystal 

Chapter One: The Beginning 

**"Mom can we get a dog?" asked Crystal. Crystal, her brother Darien, and their mother, the queen of earth, were all out side enjoying a nice picnic in the rose garden. "Mom!" **

****

"Oh..." the queen blinked, "no, no more animals. We have enough already." She replied. She smiled and patted Crystal's head as if she were a child. She was 15 for Kami- sama's sake. Then they herd a sound coming from the bushes near the large forest surrounding their home.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crystal screamed. Then she noticed someone, or something, hiding in the bushes. " Who is there?" Crystal asked nervously. No one answered. "Who's there!?" she demanded. Then a boy who looked about 15 walked out of the bushes. He had long white hair, white fox ears and a white tail. **

****

**"Oh my Kami-sama!!!! It's a ...a... DEMON!!" Crystal's mom yelled, "Darien get the guards and your father, hurry before it gets away!" That's when she saw crystal standing a few feet in front of her, just starring at the demon boy. "Crystal come over here." Her mother urged. But Crystal wasn't listening to her. She started to get closer to the demon, walking slowly as not to scar it away. He started to turn and run but crystal stopped him.**

****

**"Wait!" She said as she grabbed is sleeve, "We won't hurt you." **

****

**"Oh really" He smirked, "Well by the sound of your mother's screams, you want me dead." Crystal looked deep into his eye and realized the reason she wasn't afraid or nervous was that he had a sort of calmness to him. Even now, when her mother was calling the guards, he still seemed extremely calm. "I'm out of here before you goonies show up and kill me." He said as he pulled away and ran into the woods.**

****

**"Crystal are you O.K? Did that BEAST hurt you?" Crystal's mother asked.**

****

**Hearing her mother call that charming demon (Charming where did that come from. Oh well back to the story then, chums. he he) a beast made Crystal's vary blood boil. "HE IS NOT A BEAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. **

****

**A few miles away a demon boy who had long white hair, two white fox ears and a white tail and looked about 15, heard someone yell, "HE IS NOT A BEAST!!!" **

****

**After that amazing display of lungpower, Crystal stormed off to her room where she proceeded to stay for the rest of the day. **

****

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita: Yay! my fist story on i'm so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: Lita relax. no one has said they liked it.

Lita: Oh...Right. please read and review. Ja Ne


	2. Foxes and cupcakes

**_Lita: All diclamers are in first ch. _**

**_Kurama: Yes so don't sue, she's broke._**

**_Lita: Whatever. ON WITH THE STORY!!!_**

****

**The Fox and the Crystal**

**Chapter Two: Foxes and Cupcakes **

****

****

**"Mom can I have a cupcake?" Crystal asked. It had been three days since the fox demon incident. Crystal had been thinking about the fox all day and was about to make her move. She was going to meet that boy whether her mom liked it or not.**

**"Sure but don't eat to much or you'll spoil your dinner." Her mother called from the other room, "and take some to your brother." So Crystal grabbed a small picnic basket and eight cupcakes. The reason she grabbed eight and not four or six was because two were for her, two for her brother, two for the fox demon, and two for her brother's girlfriend, Princess Serenity (the moon princess, for all you non-sailor moon fans) whom she new was going to be there. **

**She grabbed the basket and ran down the hall. "I brought cupcakes!" she said in a sort of singsong tone as she walked into the room. Of course the one thing she forgot to do was knock. When she turned the corner she saw Darien and Serenity kissing. "Get a room." She said. Darien and Serenity broke apart.**

**"Crystal, what are YOU doing here?" Darien said as he stepped in front of Serenity. **

**"Relax, I already know about her." Crystal said as she set the basket down and started to take the cupcakes out.**

**"How?" Darien asked.**

**"Kunzite told me." Said Crystal. (Kunzite is Malachite to people who don't know his real name. And for non-moonies sailor moon fans you will just have to search the web to find out who Kunzite, Jadite, Nephlite, and Zoycite are. The last three will show up later.) She handed Darien and Serenity two cupcakes each. Crystal started to close the basket, but Darien saw the two extra cupcakes.**

**"Four? Isn't that a bit much?" Darien asked.**

**"Well the extra two are for the....um....fox demon." she explained, "I'm going out to find the fox demon from a few days ago. Please don't tell mother."**

**"Don't worry. So long as you do me one favor." Darien said.**

**"Anything." **

**"Don't tell mom about Serenity. We have a deal?"**

**"I wont tell. I haven't told for this long. I've known for about as long as she's been you girlfriend." She told him. Darien smiled, gave Crystal a hug and lead her to the door. **

**"Good luck with the fox demon." He said as he closed the door. Crystal, now full of confidence, ran out of the castle. She ran past the garden and into the forest.**

**Once in the forest she noticed a trail. "Maybe if I fallow this trail I can find him." She said to herself. She walked for a while before she heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" She demanded. Suddenly a demon with long black hair and black wings, jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Crystal.**

**"Yoko, I found someone. A GIRL someone!" the demon yelled. **

**"Let go!!!" Crystal yelled. Then the demon named Yoko came over. **

****

_**Lita: Ok that chapter two.**_

_**Kurama:Please R&R.**_

**_Lita: Also thank you FrozenSerenity and Sapphire Angel for Reveiwing. Also Yoko might get a little OOC but i will try and keep him as close as possible. He will be like himself in later ch. but in ch 4 to six he might seem off. Ja Ne_**


	3. Meating the Fox again

**The Fox and the Crystal **

**Chapter Three: Meeting The Fox, Again **

****

**"It's you!" Crystal yelled when she saw who Yoko was.**

**"It's you!" Yoko yelled back when he saw Crystal, "the little earth princess."**

**"I have a name you know, its Crystal." She said, "And if you don't mind tell your friend here to let me GO!" **

**"Kuronue let her go." Yoko said. Kuronue put Crystal down and walked over to where Yoko stood. "You ready to go?"**

**"Sure, lets get going." Kuronue said.**

**"Well, Princess, you better get going." Yoko said as he and Kuronue left.**

**'I did not come all this way to give up this easily.' Crystal thought. Then she fallowed them.**

**She had been fallowing them for what seemed like hours. Finely she saw a clearing up ahead. She picked up the pace but when she got to the clearing she saw what seemed to be a demon village. (Yes, demon's can and do live in cities and villages) "IT'S A HUMAN!!" a demon girl shouted. Yoko spun around and saw Crystal just standing there at the edge of the village.**

**"What are you doing here!?" Yoko snarled. For the first time in five years Yoko was afraid. Afraid of what might happen to the village and its inhabitance if Crystal ratted them out.**

**"Well I snuck out and searched the forest just to find you and apologize for my mother's actions. Calling you a beast and all." She said, "And I wanted to tell you that Iâ€Iâ€I love you!" And with that she turned and started to run back the direction she had come. Just then Yoko noticed she was crying. **

**"Hold on. Stop the water works will you! Come on your probably tired after following us all the way here." Yoko said as he led her to a small house near the center of the village.**

**"Oh Yoko, What was all theâ€.oh my kami-sama, it's the princess. Yoko don't you know what will happen if she tells her parents. Have you forgotten what they did to your parents." A demoness said.**

**"Relax, She is different. And yes of course I remember. How could I forget? Crystal, ne? Have a seat." Yoko said pointing to a chair at the table in the middle of the room. "Are you talking about my father? What did he do to your parents, Yoko?" Crystal asked.**

**"Yes it was your father. And what he did was kill my parents." Yoko said, "this is what happened: Me, my mother, and my father were all out in the forest. Father was helping me get better at running silently. Then we herd my mother scream and gunfire. Me and my father ran over to where my mother had been picking berries just moments before. When we got there we found a man with a gun, aka: your father, and my mother's body. My father shoved me into a bush and attacked the man. My father was so upset that he was about to kill the man, which is something he never did. He never killed humans if it could be helped. But that man shot my father before he was even half way there. Then I ran out of the bushes and into the clearing. I didn't attack him because I was in shock. He spoted me but didn't shot. He just stared at me an the walked away." He finished. Then Crystal started crying again. **

**"I'm sorry, my father is like that. Shot first, ask questions later." Crystal sobbed. **

**"Relax it's not your fault. Here have some of this." Yoko said as he handed Crystal a cup of strange liquid. "It's my mothers secret recipe for tea. Father always said I should know how to fight. Mother always said I should know how to make good tea. They were complete opposites but they loved each other so much. The both agreed that I should not be forced into a relationship. I should fall in love." He said.**

**Crystal smiled. "That is exactly like my parents. Except mine hate each other and want me to marry some prince of a smaller kingdom. Who I hate, by the way. But they don't care." Crystal said. Then she giggled. "Were a lot alike, Yoko."**

**Then he realized something. He was falling for this brown haired, green-eyed princess. "Crystal, please, don't tell anyone about this place. If you do we're all dead. Plus I grew up here." Yoko said.**

**"But why don't you live in demon world?" Crystal asked. **

**Lita: OH NO A Cliffy! Oh well sucks to be you. Don't you feel sorry for them?**

**Kurama: yep to bad. Just hang there for a while then read the next chapter. **

**Lita: Well you could always review while your down there. LIFE STYLES OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS...THINK WE SHOULD ROB UM'. **

**Kurama: Lita what are you singing?**

**Lita: a song. I don't remember what the band is called but I don't own them. Beep Beep. I Feel REALLY happy for some un-known resin.**

**Kurama: maybe its from all that sugar you ate. Usually your calm but today you've been really happy.**

**Lita: SUGER!!!!! And who said I'm usually calm. I'm only calm if I am not around my friends or I just feel calm. But that's not today Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!**

**Oh and I would like to say if you like funny stories then read Shadow Jaganshi's stories. I don't know her I just know she is funny. Plus she is a great writer. Well bye bye D. **

**Kurama: Don't forget to review Ja Ne. **


	4. the reson I'm here is

_**Lita: Yay its Ch 4. I would like to say thanks to the three people who have reveiwed. the reson this is in this ch and not ch 3 is because i forgot. Also, Thank you Angel for the review.** _

**_Kurama: Now on with the story._**

**_The Fox and the Crystal_**

****

****

****

**Chapter four: "The reason I'm here is"**

**"My father was a thief. One day he decided to steal a vary dangerous but valuable object. I was just a kit, about 5, when this happened so I don't remember much. Well to make a long story short, my father tore a portal between here and Makai. It dumped the whole village here and then closed up. We have been stuck in this dump since then." Yoko explained.**

**"Dump?! But this place is beautiful." Crystal protested.**

**"Not for demons." **

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Everyone here hates this place. Mostly it's the older ones like Kuronue and his mother. If they didn't have to worry about your family then they might be able to like this place because your right this place is beautiful. But then again you've never been to Makai. They have plants that you could never imagine. Would you like me to show you?" he asked.**

**"ok but how can you show me if you have no way back to Makai. And what did you mean when you said you can't remember that much about the day you came here. That was only 10 yrs ago and you should have excellent memory." She said. (note: not all demons have good memory. Its just a rumor. Thank you.) **

**"Actually I'm not 15, even though I look like it. I'm really 280yrs old. We live for a vary long time. And who said I didn't know a way back to Makai. Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her into the forest. **

**_Lita: is this a cliffy? Oh well have fun reviewing. Also sorry for the short Ch. Ja Ne_**

**__**


	5. Into Makai we go

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon

_The Fox and the Crystal_

Ok since a bunch of nice people reviewed, i'll up date. so hear is ch 5.

_**Chapter five: Into Makai we go.**_

**"Where are we going, Yoko?" Crystal asked.**

**"Well you see me and Kuronue have found a way to be famous Makai thieves. Which, of course, means we have found a way to get to Makai. It's tricky and it's dangerous but it works." He said.**

**"How?" **

**"Well we get to Reikai, find the 24hr Makai portal and get through without getting caught. Reikai has a portal to here and Makai. Ah, here we are the Reikai portal. "He said proudly. Then he picked Crystal up and jumped through.**

**"Amazing, so this is the spirit world?" Crystal said in awe as she stared around the room. **

**"Crystal mined if I carry you? It will be quicker." Yoko explained.**

**"Well you are already holding me so I don't see what the problem is." Crystal said. Truth be told she was so happy in Yoko's arms. Yoko smiled and stepped out of the room. Like I said earlier he was falling for her. Of course Yoko forgot one thing, look both ways before crossing a hall in Reikai. Especially if you are a wanted thief. **

**"George, get the guards. Yoko-Kurama is here." Koenma yelled. George nodded and ran off.**

**"Shit." Was all Yoko said as he ran out of the hall and into a room. Then he jumped into a portal and continued to run 'till they reached a huge house. Yoko opened the door and walked in. "Dam, that was close." He said as he set Crystal down. **

ok thats all for now. my friend has been nagging me so this is just to make her happy and because i finnally got 10 reviews wich is what i wanted. see Rini i finally updated.(baka bat) any way, i would like to take this time to thank every one who has reviewed this story so far:

Charly

Saturn Cat

Kitty Moon

mimi

Rini

melody89

sesshomarusdancer

Angel

FrozenSerenity

Sapphire Angel

Juat another quick note: i'm working on a story called A Foxes worst nightmare. it is a one-shot but it has a sequel. so be on the look out.


	6. The end of what we know, and a new begin

**The fox and The crystal**

_**Ok…I've finally decided to update all of the stories I have been neglecting. Of course you try updating when you have to watch a 1 and a half-year-old. All. Day. Long. Its not easy, plus I'll be starting school again. I HAVE ONLY BEEN OUT OF SCHOOL FOR ABOUT A MOUNTH AND NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK! We moved and the school here starts earlier then my old school…of course…I'm finally going to HIGH SCHOOL! But they don't even have an anime club. Any way…here chapter six.

* * *

**_

**"What was that about?" Crystal asked.**

**"That was Koenma, Prince of spirit world. Good thing we got away, the probably would have killed me." Youko said.**

**"Why would they do that?" Crystal asked.**

**"Cause, they probably thought I was kidnapping you. And…well, they wouldn't be to happy." Youko tried to explain.**

**"Oh…" crystal said. "So…this is your house?" crystal asked, in awe. **

**"Yup. Here is where I keep everything I've ever stolen. This place belonged to my mom and dad, before they got stuck in the human world." Youko said proudly. **

**"Its beautiful." Crystal said.**

**"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." Youko said as he toke Crystal's hand. Youko showed Crystal the entire house and the magnificent garden. **

**"There are so many Beautiful flowers here." Crystal exclaimed.**

**"There sure are." Youko said, not even looking at the flowers. Crystal didn't notice.**

**"Oh no…I forgot, mother wanted me home before diner, we're having guests from the moon kingdom and mother wanted me to get ready to greet them." Crystal cried. **

**"Ok, I'll take you back, but here…" he said as he bent down and picked the most beautiful flower in the garden. "This flower is called a 'forget me not'. They never die, no mater what. Keep it as a present." Youko said. **

**"Thank you, Youko. Its beautiful." Crystal said. She toke the flower and then they left. Over the next couple of years they met like this, Crystal would sneak out and go into the woods or Youko would sneak into her room. One day a guard saw Youko leaving. He told the Queen and she ordered guards be set up outside Crystal's room. She even had some hide in her closet. Then one day, when Youko came to see Crystal…disaster struck.**

**"Crystal" Youko said when he slipped into her room. Crystal was on her bed crying. "What's wrong?" At the sound of his voice crystal looked up.**

**"Youko! You have to leave, they know you've been coming here, it's a trap, they're going to try and kill you when you leave." Crystal said in a panic. Suddenly the doors to Crystal's closet opened. There stood five guards. "oh no, Youko run!" Crystal cried, and that's what he did. The guard chased him out of the room, into the forest and then…. A bang echoed through out the land. Crystal fell to the floor sobbing. Her mother walked in.**

**"It ok sweetie, we got ride of that monster." Her mother said.**

**"Monster…MONSTER! He WAS NOT A MONSTER! YOU'RE THE MONSTER!" crystal screamed. She picked up a vase and flung it at her mother. "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled as she flung herself onto her bed.**

**"One day Crystal, you shall see that what I did was for the best." Her Mother said. Btu she never did get to see. The vary next day earth and the moon kingdom were attacked by Beryl.

* * *

**

**The present **

**"Who are you." Sailor Earth (Crystal) asked. Sailor Moon, Sailor Earth and all of the other Scouts were in the middle of a forest clearing. They had just killed a monster when 4 boys, and a blue haired girl showed up. **

**"I'm Yusuke! I'm a spirit detective and Demon lord of Makai." The boy in Green said.**

**"I'm Boton, guide to the spirits, also known as the grim reaper." The girl said.**

**"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, the only normal one." The really tall one said.**

**"Hn…you mean a Baka." The shortest one said.**

**"Watch it shrimp!" Kuwabara said.**

**"That is Hiei, he anti-social. And I'm Kurama, Kitsune and Ex-Thief." The Red head said. (That's weird.) **

**"You don't look like a Kitsune." Sailor Moon said.**

**"This is my Human form. If you want I can show you what I really look like." Kurama said. The scouts nodded. "ok" Kurama started to glow, His hair grew and Turned Silver. His eyes changed from an emerald green to a cold Gold. **

**"Oh…" the scouts said. Suddenly Crystal started crying.**

**"You look just like…like…" but she couldn't finish.**

**"Hay, hay, stop the water works will ya. Man princess, you're the only one I know who will cry about the littlest thing." Youko said.**

**"You…Your ok!" Crystal said as she got up and Gave Youko a hug. "Your alive." **

**"Uhh…Kurama? Do you know her?" Yusuke asked.**

**"Yaugh, I know her." Youko said.**

**"I thought I'd never see you again." Crystal said.**

**"Well, I guess you were wrong." Youko said. "Oh and I saw what happened to your kingdom. Of course I can't say I'm sorry." **

**"I know." Crystal said. "Umm… I think we should explain how we know each other." **

**"Good idea" Youko said.

* * *

**

**_OK that all for know. I've written a little bit more but I have a lot more stories I have to update. Till next time._**

_**Ja Ne**_

_**Lita Kitsune**_


End file.
